


Peaceful Co-existence (AKA Erik still thinks it sounds like arranged marriage if you ask him)

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [33]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Arranged Marriage, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Mutant Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma claims it's not an arranged marriage, but if you ask Erik, her idea sure sounds like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Co-existence (AKA Erik still thinks it sounds like arranged marriage if you ask him)

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine, if you will, a timeline where the world's population is made up of nearly 50% mutants. Everything from minor to major powers. New York is split in many ways, the pro-human camp of mutants believing that it's possible to live together without the fights and general problems. This side consists of both humans and mutants. The other side; the Brotherhood, led by Erik Lehnsherr, really do want equality, and they'll take it with force, if need be.
> 
> Now, after years of fighting and lobbying, it's been a bit of a stalemate for a while and new plans must be made. Both sides need to stand united to gain equality with the human population.

Erik glared at Emma, who in turn ignored him. Mystique was still leafing through the reports they'd received a few hours earlier.

"So the peace talks are falling to pieces and you're asking me to consider arranged marriage?" Erik asked acidly. It had been a bad morning and it hadn't gotten any better as it had worn on.

"Marriage is such a strong word for it," Emma said smoothly. "What I meant was an alliance that can't easily be broken - you and someone from their side setting a good example in coexisting and making it _work_."

Erik rolled his eyes and instantly regretted it. The headache he'd been nursing since before his first cup of coffee took its revenge. "No one in the pro-human camp would be willing to do this, and I wouldn't be willing to do this with anyone of those stupid idiots, least of all a flatscan!"

Emma shot him a pained look. "Please, we all know how you feel about non-gifted people," she said drily. "But it doesn't change the fact that it might be the last way out for us."

"Who would they have that they trusted enough to act as envoy slash bride anyway?" Erik asked triumphantly. It wasn't that he didn't want an end to the constant tension and skirmishes around the city that came about with a large part of the citizens being mutants and the Brotherhood being rather militant in their lobbying efforts on behalf of their own kind.

"I don't know," Emma sighed. "I've been going over and over this in my head since yesterday. I can't think of a single person who would be strong enough for the pro-human camp to think they could match you. Not to mention who would be willing to put up with your shit."

Erik snorted. He wasn't going to disagree. However, while he'd promised his life and love to the cause, he wasn't happy with the thought of tying himself to someone he didn't know and who would share none of his passion for the mutant population.

"And it's not marriage or tying the knot," Emma said, followed by a long suffering sigh. "It's an alliance that we need if we want to get anywhere beyond the status quo of the current situation."

Mystique cleared her throat, waiting for the both of them to pay her attention. "There's always the Professor."

"He's not real," Erik replied before he could stop himself. Both camps had their ghosts and the pro-human camp had, allegedly, a super powerful telepath - if the rumors were to be believed. It was a fairly new rumor, however, so Erik had figured it was a sign that they were desperate.

He shot a knowing look at Emma, then stopped. She was frowning, which never bode well for anyone - least of all Erik. "I wouldn't be so sure, Erik." Emma steepled her fingers and and watched him quietly for a moment. "For the past few days, I have had the feeling that there is someone in this city who is far more powerful than I am and who is… not exactly hiding, more like, refusing to step into the light, to be seen."

"Why would someone that powerful be pro-human and why hide?" Erik argued. This was preposterous. All just a rumor started by the other side to make the Brotherhood doubt and worry about nothing.

"He's not hiding, he just doesn't want the fuss," Mystique said with a deep sigh.

Emma watched her for a moment, then her eyes widened. "You know!"

"Since yesterday, yes," she admitted, shifting in her seat. Her posture reminded Erik of a far too flexible, sullen teenager, in the way she was curled up in a seat really not designed to be lounged in.

"And you didn't consider it important enough to tell Erik or me?" Emma took a deep breath, looking like she might blow something.

"What?" Erik looked from one to the other, feeling woefully unequipped to deal with the two women who he could normally trust to have his back in any situation.

"He won't make a move against us," Mystique said tiredly. "I know him. He's waiting for our move, so I suggest we tread carefully."

"So you're admitting he's dangerous?" Emma asked quietly.

Mystique laughed out loud. "If he didn't have such a strict moral code - and when I say strict, I mean he'd give Captain America the run for the money - he'd be the most dangerous man on the planet."

Erik stared at her. "So the Professor isn't just a piece of propaganda from the pro-human camp?" he wondered.

"Well, I guess they could have chosen a worse moniker for him," Mystique said with a snort. "However, as he has a couple of Phds by now, I guess the name is very fitting."

"It still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us," Erik interjected. "You knew this and didn't warn us."

"I had my reasons," Mystique said defensively. "And I meant it when I said he'd be good option for your 'bride' - though I'd be careful letting him hear that. He might just make you think you're the blushing bride for a while."

"You said he was a boy scout," Erik replied - an image that didn't quite fit with such a juvenile sense of humor.

"I said he was a do-gooder, however, I also know his sense of humor, so I'm warning you beforehand," Mystique said, flashing him a toothy grin.

"He's your brother?" Emma said with a gasp.

Mystique shot her a hostile glare. "I thought we had an agreement." She paused. "Ah, my bad, Emma - I see Charles told you that."

Erik looked from one to the other. He really had no idea what was going on.

"He's being polite," Emma hummed. "I like that. Erik, he's asking to speak with us but you'll have to let your walls down a bit."

Erik swallowed hard. Those defences were what Emma had taught him years ago…

"Don't kid yourself, Sugah," Emma drawled. "If he wanted to, he could just peel those defences aside like tin foil. He really is asking nicely - and I'm sensing no double play."

It took a few tries before Erik managed to focus enough to do so. In the blink of an eye the room they had been sat in transformed into what looked like a lovely, private little library.

"I thought perhaps neutral ground would be preferable." The voice was strong and sure and made Erik look away from the shelves at the figure lounging against the front of an old oak desk.

"A mental image of your study is hardly neutral ground, Charles," Mystique answered with a snort.

"You may have a point there, Raven," the man replied, a smirk curving his lips upward.

And that was about as far as Erik got for a few seconds. Then he managed to take it all in. He had to remind himself that if this was a projection inside their minds (and that was damned scary thought) then the guy had probably prettied himself up.

"Emma Frost," Charles said, "a pleasure to meet a fellow telepath."

"Pleasure's all mine," Emma replied sugary sweet, sharing a grin with the man that scared Erik more than most other things.

"Erik Lehnsherr," Charles said, turning to him. "The man of the hour and thorn in the side of half the population. Charles Xavier - pleasure to finally meet you."

Erik felt his hackles rise. "I don't see how you can defend-"

Charles held up a hand, reached out and put it on Erik's arm and it felt so damned real. "I am neither for, nor against - consider me a neutral party." He tilted his head to the side. "The only thing I am pro, is saving lives and making it easier for everyone, gifted as well as non-gifted. To normalize the lives of people, no matter their genetic makeup."

Erik watched him for a moment, trying to ignore his mind telling him that Charles was still resting his hand on Erik's arm.

"Arranged marriage? Really?" Charles leaned closer to him, as if he was sharing a joke with him. Which, for all Erik knew, maybe he was. The man was much unlike the people under Erik's command. They mostly feared him - they most certainly wouldn't flirt with him like this.

Not that Erik was complaining.

"I'm sure we'll become the very best of friends," Charles all but purred. "We can always talk about marriage at a later date. Perhaps we should start with dinner and a dance?"

Erik just blinked at him in surprise. "Did you just-"

"Ask you out on a date?" Charles asked. "I do believe I did."

Erik was almost too busy staring at someone he a feeling would be his new adversary slash cohort in the near future to notice Emma hiding her face in her hand and Mystique rolling her eyes.

"And adversary and cohort, really, Erik?" Charles said, sliding his hand down Erik's arm to take his hand. It still seemed so freakily real to Erik. "Such old fashioned, stilted terms. How do you feel about equal and-" he paused, lifting Erik's hand to cheekily press his lips to his knuckles. "Ah, yes, say possible 'partner'."

Against his will, Erik felt his lips part and a genuine smile stretching on his face. The one Emma always told not to use lest he scare everyone. It seemed to have a much different effect on Charles, though. "I might be persuaded to give it a chance."

"A probation period," Charles agreed with a wink. "Say, starting with dinner tomorrow night?"

Erik turned their still linked hands and put his mouth against Charles' wrist, letting the tip of his tongue slip out to touch skin.

Charles' eyes darkened. "Oh my, we'll get along just fine, you and I."

"I am very much looking forward to testing that, beginning tomorrow night," Erik agreed, already planning on all the things he wanted to discuss with Charles. Their cause, the future of their kind. Maybe it wasn't time for war yet. He'd be a fool to turn down this opportunity.

A fool to turn down someone like Charles who not only seemed entirely unafraid of him, but was apparently ready, willing and able to match him along the way.

The chance was well worth taking when it was followed by a startlingly bright smile from Charles.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> It's entirely up to everyone to wonder if Charles really is a do-gooder in this or just very, very shrewd. And I don't know why he's such a terrible flirt when I try to write these days. #promises self to write blushing virginCharles at some point… at some point, yeah#


End file.
